LoveGame
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Roderich se encuentra en un dilema moral: Su vida no es más que un juego de amor. La frustración y confusión provoca lo inevitable y es que, nadie quiere formar parte de un juego en el que uno es siempre usado.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, hacía tiempo que no escribía un fanfic y tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza. A pesar de que tengo varias más y que tengo uno a mitad aún (ya veremos si continua uwu) quería poner sobre todo este. La pareja es de Gilbert x Roderich aunque aviso que sale una más (a pesar de que no la apoyo, pero bueno)_.

_Lo cierto es que la historia está basada mucho en el trama de rol que llevamos xD juax, por eso te lo dedico a ti Nagi haha : D ya quería dedicarlo desde hacia tiempo. Es algo así como el rol, aunque algo más cruel :__ (me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes [¿?]), más o menos las ideas son parecidas.  
_

_Lo dividiré en dos capítulos porque en uno me pareció extremadamente laaargo._

_Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba. La inspiración de este fic en especial del título me vino por la canción de "LoveGame" de Lady Gaga. Escucharla me recuerda a esos dos inevitablemente (y hay un vídeo por ahí de imágenes de ellos con esa canción también xD).  
_

* * *

Amaba la tranquilidad. Todo aquello que otorgara armonía en su vida rutinaria era sagrado para él. Por tanto, la costumbre era indispensable para su día a día. Nunca podía faltar su café de por las mañanas, tampoco la hora de la lectura, y mucho menos las tardes que dedicaba a su adorado piano. No, el debía hacer el día a día de forma regular y parecida. Algunos le preguntaban sino se cansaba de la repetida rutina, y a pesar de a que veces le parecía algo aburrida, cada vez que se quebrantaba un poco de ella (el simple detalle de acabársele la leche y no poder tomar café) terminaba refunfuñado y bastante molesto.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña molestia que solía romper sus repetidos días de vez en cuando. Era algo así como una abeja zumbante que rondaba allí cuando le venía en gana, apareciendo tan sólo por aburrimiento. Si fuera una cualquiera la habría arrojado más de una vez de casa, pero el problema era que como conocida que era, debía mantener cierto respeto y elegancia y no cerrarle las puertas (aunque más de una vez se le pasaba por la cabeza).

Era justo lo contrario a lo que él siempre buscaba y aclamaba. Caótico, revoltoso y desorganizado. Al venir ese sujeto su día se rompía por completo y terminaba dejando sus tareas de siempre para terminar…

- Ah, vamos, yo sé que te gusta Roderich.-le insistía mientras le acorralaba contra el respaldo del sillón y le metía la mano debajo del pantalón. Sonreía maliciosamente y sus actos eran tan seguros como su mirada.

- ¡Claro que no me gusta, aléjate!-se quejaba él empujándole con las manos sin ningún resultado. Obviamente era más débil que él, a pesar de que le costara admitirlo. Jadeó en cuanto éste consiguió tocar por debajo de su ropa interior.-Basta, Gilbert o me enfadaré contigo…

Y cada vez que intentaba amenazarle lo único que recibía de él era una risa burlesca que le conseguía desbordar la paciencia. Lo peor de todo era que, finalmente terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería de él, o mejor dicho, de su cuerpo.

Se podría decir que eran violaciones, pero no estaría bien expresado. Él realmente dejaba que Gilbert le tomara, de la forma que quisiera y como se le antojara. No reflexionaba mucho en ello porque siempre terminaba malhumorándole pero debía admitir que sí, se dejaba.

Era bastante vergonzoso, más que eso, humillante y algo perverso, pensar que dejaba tocar su cuerpo por el simple placer. No había otro sentimiento más, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Era difícilmente imposible que pudiera estar enamorado de Gilbert. Él era un hombre tan contrario a él, tan… molesto. Era la única persona en el mundo, o al menos que conociese, que conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Era un niño pequeño al que daba igual las riñas que se le pudiera dar, no obedecería ninguna. Inmaduro, no le importaba organizar su vida. Definitivamente, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era diversión y sexo.

Roderich que buscaba darle un sentido a la vida, que le gustaba analizar las curiosidades del mundo se preguntaba si Gilbert alguna vez concluía en detalles como esos.

No eran conclusiones suyas sacadas únicamente de lo que veía, él mismo Gilbert se lo confirmaba con claridad.

- ¿Es qué acaso cuándo vienes a visitarme tú único motivo es esto?-se atrevió a preguntarle una vez éste le había llevado de nuevo a la cama y quitándole las gafas tenía intención de besarle.- ¿Sólo quieres… mi cuerpo?

Esa pregunta por primera vez hizo que le viera sorprendido. Aún así, no pareció afectar en absoluto su comportamiento. Le bajó los pantalones y agarrándole de los muslos esbozó aún más su gran sonrisa:

- ¿Por qué sino vendría hasta aquí?

No sabía por qué eso le dolía tanto. Desconocía la causa de que más tarde palabras así le hicieran llorar una vez éste le dejara solo de nuevo. Desbordar lágrimas por aquel sujeto de fríos ojos era algo tan vergonzoso que evidentemente no se lo contaría a nadie, y menos a él.

Si al menos fuera porque Gilbert sentía algo por él. Si al menos fuera porque era una importante persona en su vida, no se sentiría tan patético. Se sentía utilizado, Gilbert iba allí a molestarle porque sabía que a pesar de los manotazos y gritos que se llevara, terminaría domándole y apoderándose de su cuerpo.

En sus ratos libres, en los ratos que él tomaba el sol mientras leía, o veía la televisión tomando un tentempié, se preguntaba que era de su vida y qué es lo que hacía. Terminaba soltando una risa cínica, obviamente Gilbert debía tener más amantes, disfrutando aquel cuerpo con otras personas.

Él no debía ser siquiera especial entre esos amantes. Ni siquiera debía destacar. Él no tenía nada de especial, lo único que sabía hacer bien era tocar el piano. Su vida para los demás era aburrida, para él también aunque no pudiera despegarse de ella.

En ocasiones le venía la idea de que ambos pudieran ser algo más, de que pudieran tener algo más que aquel _juego de amor_ sin sentido. La idea se esfumaba rápido, eso jamás sucedería.

Hubiera permanecido todo igual a como estaba sino fuera porque vino aquel "momento". De repente, tan repentino como todos sus actos impredecibles, Gilbert dejó de visitarle. Sabía que algún día pasaría, sabía que llegaría ese momento en que éste le abandonaría. Ya fuera porque se aburría de él o porque tenía su cuerpo muy visto.

- Te ves preocupado, Roderich.-le dijo Hungría que se sentaba junto a él en la mesa, tomando café y pasando la tarde como todas las veces que podía ir a visitarle.

La mirada perdida de éste volvió para mirar los ojos verdes de la húngara.

- ¿Sí? Perdona Elizaveta, no sé que me pasa estos días, es como si…-no quiso continuar su frase ya que ni él se atrevía a hacerlo.

- Hmm, yo te veo como ausente.-le comentó ésta acercando el rostro al suyo y mirando detenidamente sus ojos con un leve sonrojo.- algo te ronda por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa bonachona de la joven le enterneció. En realidad podía confiar en Hungría, ella siempre había estado a su lado apoyándole y admirándole pasara lo que pasara.

- ¿Sabes por donde anda últimamente Gilbert?-le preguntó mientras se alzaba las gafas e intentaba disimular el interés.- No es que me preocupe, pero como no lo veo desde hace tiempo, al igual que muchas otras personas, no me gusta perder el contacto…

Pronunciar aquel nombre provocaba siempre la misma reacción en la muchacha. Ésta borraba su adorable rostro para mostrar uno de verdadero enojo.

- Ese imbécil me lo encontré hacia poco y me tocó los pechos.-decía mientras se echaba hacia atrás para acomodarse en la silla. Al decirlo instintivamente se tocó éstos con las dos manos como si aún recordara el gesto.- Ese… Ese… ¡No te preocupes por "ese"! ¡siempre te está molestando, Roderich! ¡No lo soporto!

No pudo evitar reír en su interior al escuchar aquello. Así que se ocupaba de tocar pechos… Evidentemente, no le sucedía nada. Ese bastardo estaba tan bien como siempre, no visitarle no debía haber afectado su vida en absoluto.

Hungría tenía razón. Incluso cuando ella estaba a su lado, Gilbert le intentaba molestar de cualquier forma. Era tan tonto que incluso ella era la que le defendía, sino era discutiendo y estirándose de los pelos con éste, era pegándole con cualquier objeto cercano.

Se quedó mirando a la joven por varios segundos, lo que provocó que ésta se sonrojara de nuevo. Se preguntaba por qué no podía enamorarse de ella. Siempre tan dispuesta a ayudarla y permanecer a su lado. O era un completo masoquista que deseaba sufrir, o era porque el amor después de todo no lo decidía una misma persona.

"No estoy enamorado de Gilbert" se dijo así mismo para convencerse. "No lo estoy…". Sólo no entendía por qué no dejaba de pensar en él y sufría tanto al saber que él estaba bien y no le visitaba.

- Elizaveta…-susurró cogiendo la muñeca de la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y entrecerraba los ojos.-Sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, incluso casados en un tiempo, y nunca ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, ¿Qué pasaría si…-esta vez fue él quien acercó el rostro hasta que la nariz rozó la de ella.-…besara tus labios?

Sonrojado y nervioso. Jamás pensaba que de verdad pudiera usar esos labios con una mujer. Sólo alguien los había besado con violencia y no estaba muy contento de ello.

- Roderich…-murmuró la joven con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora.-Esas cosas nunca se preguntan.-rió suavemente.-Siempre tan patoso en el amor.

Y ya cuando su mente comenzaba a comprender de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pudo ver como ésta cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia delante con los labios juntos para que le pudiera besar. Verla así le hizo abrir los ojos que él mismo había entrecerrado y tragar saliva.

Se apartó y volvió a acomodarse en la silla, con los cachetes sonrojados. Se aclaró la garganta con un puño entre los labios.

- Perdona, Elizaveta. Yo…-murmuró apretando el borde de la mesa con los dedos alargados, algo cansados de tanto usarlos con el piano.-No puedo hacerlo. No quiero robar un beso no estando enamorado de esa persona. Es algo cruel decir esto.-cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.-por ello, estoy dispuesto a que sueltes toda tu ira hacia mí.

Era patético decir esas palabras. Él que se había dejado besar tantas veces por Gilbert, ¿de verdad no era capaz de hacerlo con Elizaveta?

- No te preocupes, Roderich…-cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sorprendió al verla sonriendo y desbordando algunas lágrimas silenciosas.-Yo sé que nunca has estado enamorado de mí. Tu corazón siempre ha estado ocupado por alguien, ¿verdad? No sé quien será esa persona, pero… ¿Por qué tendrá tanta suerte?

Armó una mueca de angustia al escuchar eso. Si eso era cierto, esa persona desbordaba la suerte de una forma descomunal.

"No, no estoy enamorado de él" se volvió a convencer apretando con el puño el mantel de la mesa.

- Pero Roderich…-la chica se alzó de la silla y rompió definitivamente con la distancia que les separaban, presionando los labios con los suyos. Notó como las manos se deslizaban por detrás de su cuello y una de las piernas pasaba por encima de las suyas.- Aunque sea una vez quiero tenerte cerca y sentirte, ¿Podrías hacerlo?-las lágrimas limpiaban sus mejillas, dejando un suave recorrido húmedo. Emanaba tanta ternura.

Se había sentado encima de él. El vestido verde largo que llevaba se arrugaba hasta sus muslos, mostrando las piernas atractivas que reposaban a cada lado.

Era un cobarde. Habría cesado si hubiera estado convencido de que su corazón no estaba corrompido y había esperanzas con cierta persona. Pero sabía que no merecía la pena, que no había ninguna y que aquel caso estaba perdido. Fue por esa egoísta y cobarde razón por la que él agarró la barbilla de la muchacha con la mano fuertemente, besándole al mismo tiempo que dejaba llevarse por los deseos que le suplicaba.

Esa noche nunca la olvidaría. Porque mientras tomaba a Hungría y debía sentir con ella un dulce y romántico momento, pensaba en Gilbert y que lo que él estaba haciendo no debía ser ni la mitad de lo que el prusiano debía haber hecho en otros lados. Por cada momento que él masajeaba la piel desnuda de la húngara se imaginaba al otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo con otra mujer.

- Ah, Roderich. Tócame aquí.-gimoteaba Elizaveta mientras cogía sus muñecas y le llevaba las manos a sus grandes pechos para que los cogiera y acariciara.

Ni siquiera en ese momento sentía que Hungría fuera una víctima de su idiotez, sólo cometía lo que cometía como rencor a lo que el prusiano le había estado provocando durante todo aquel tiempo. Celos acumulados que debía desbordar de alguna forma.

"Acariciarás cada noche unas caderas así, ¿verdad?" pensaba dolido amarrando las de la húngara como si sus manos fueran las de Gilbert. Y era por esa razón seguramente también por lo que sus actos eran seguros y mucho más violentos y feroces que de normal. Eso parecía excitar a Elizaveta, la cual le entregaba su cuerpo como si fueran los últimos actos de su vida.

Tras ese cometido comprendió que debía visitar a Gilbert. A pesar de que verle con su habitual sonrisa y tan feliz como siempre le trastocaría bastante. Si seguía de esa forma, terminaría lastimándose más de lo que ya hacía: No podía negar que quería verlo. Por alguna razón u otra, quería.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pues aquí la segunda parte y final ya del fanfic :'3 ahh... No más que decir. _

* * *

Al despertar de aquella noche con Elizaveta, se alzó temprano de la cama y tapando el cuerpo al descubierto de la joven con las sábanas blancas, le escribió una carta en la que se disculpaba de miles maneras. Hungría ya debía saber que lo que habían hecho había sido una pequeña excepción, no por algo le había dicho aquellas palabras antes de comenzar. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de eso. Se arrepentía de haberla tomado por ira y venganza. De haberla usado como un objeto. No escribió ninguna clase de palabra similar en la carta, pero sí quiso disculparse. Conociendo a Hungría y lo mucho que le estimaba, sabía que le perdonaría. Simplemente quería aclarar que no había hecho tales actos para cumplir su deseo sino por necesidad propia. O al menos ambas cosas se habían entrecruzado hasta finalmente terminar de aquella forma.

Arreglándose con su habitual gabardina azul, cogió un vuelo directo hacia Alemania. No estaba con la economía como para ir gastando en viajes de ese tipo que no tenían ningún objetivo político pero al menos si alguien preguntaba curiosamente por su ida siempre tenía la excusa perfecta de decir que era una visita programada con Ludwig.

Al llegar a Alemania, concretamente a la casa de éste, tuvo que llamar varias veces a la puerta para que alguien le abriera. Al final, fue el mismo Gilbert quien lo hizo. Con los pelos desordenados y cara adormilada, se rascaba el trasero cuando le abrió sin siquiera reconocerle.

- Ah, ya decía yo que tardaba demasiado para ser Ludwig.-aclaró con una prepotente mirada. Si el rubio estuviera en casa evidentemente habría estado despierto y le hubiera abierto hacia ya diez minutos.

- ¿Roderich?-murmuró éste con dificultad y voz ronca. Sus ojos rojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa.

- El mismo.-garantizó el austriaco avanzando un paso.-¿Puedo entrar o estás ocupado?

Sus palabras con doble sentido fueron escuchadas por éste el cual enseguida se puso nervioso.

- Espera… Esto…-balbuceó intentando cerrar de nuevo.- ¿te esperas un segundo y ahora te abro?

Parpadeó y con la mano apoyada en una cadera le miró con una media sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Intentas esconder a la persona que debes tener ahora en tu cama?

Rió en su interior al ver la reacción del peliplateado, el cual se puso mucho más nervioso evidenciando aquellas palabras.

- Bueno, no me hagas esperar fuera.-dijo entonces achicando los ojos y dolido. Qué es lo que debía maldecir si él había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior con Hungría. Ahora era como él. Había pensado que de esa forma sentiría paz en su interior, pero únicamente se sentía peor y algo más sucio.-Esperaré en el comedor, mientras.

Y así hizo. Gilbert le dejó paso, empujándole un poco en la espalda para que no se dirigiera por el camino equivocado y cometiera el error de ir a su habitación.

Esperando en el sillón sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. No lo hizo, tan sólo se mantuvo con la mirada perdida. Incluso intentó ignorar al ver con sus propios ojos como salía de la casa la jovencita rubia de vestido rojo festivo que cruzó el pasillo del comedor con tanta prisa.

- Bueno, ya está, perdona…-murmuró el chico entrando en el comedor algo más arreglado. Se había vestido tan rápido que los botones de su camisa estaban mal desabrochados. El pelo seguía despeinado pero al menos se había enjuagado la cara.- Que extraño que me visites, Roderich.-dijo finalmente rascándose la nuca y sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

- ¿Sí, verdad? ¿Quién diría que te visitaría después de haberme violado tantas veces en contra de mi voluntad?

No supo por qué dijo esas palabras. Nada de eso era cierto. No eran violaciones, tampoco había sido en su contra. Los ojos del prusiano se abrieron de sorpresa y enseguida se encogió en el sillón.

- Pensaba que te sucedía algo malo, pero veo que estás muy bien y que utilizas tu reproductor sexual como siempre, sin ningún problema.-sonrió con aquel cinismo al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada al pasillo para que comprendiera de lo que hablaba, aunque no era necesario.

- No me sucede nada…-le respondió con voz apagada Gilbert.

"¿Por qué no me respondes mal?" se preguntó al verle con aquel mohín tan tristón. "¿Por qué no te ríes de mí o ignoras mis palabras?"

Era como si Gilbert sintiera lástima por él. Eso no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerle aún más. Y la furia que sentía era tan grande que imposible de expresarse con gritos o gestos, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando delante de él, con los puños apretando el cuero del sillón y encogido de hombros.

- ¡¿Q-qué pasa?!-le preguntó Gilbert alzándose preocupado para dirigirse hasta él.

- ¡no te acerques a mí!-bramó el austriaco de inmediato.- ¡N-no sé por qué me duele tanto!

Aquellos gritos resonaron por toda la casa vacía, congelando el cuerpo de Gilbert que se mantuvo donde estaba al escucharle.

- ¡Qué idiota soy!-dijo entonces Roderich mirando como podía aquellos ojos a pesar de que las lágrimas le impedían la vista. Se quitó las gafas para no mancharlas y se frotó con los puños a pesar de que seguía llorando.- ¿Por qué?...

Gilbert no parecía entender nada:

- Quizá será mejor que te vayas.-le sugirió finalmente con aquel gesto de dolor.

- Sí.-se alzó con decisión y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar las lágrimas que había dispersado por todo su rostro con las manos. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, intentaba calmarse, respirando aún con dificultad.-Claro que debería irme, ¿Por qué he venido hasta aquí?

- No lo sé…-respondió el chico confuso.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, ¿Por qué a pesar de saber que no soy nada para ti te amo? ¿Por qué el amor es tan injusto?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta del comedor, dejando a un trastocado Gilbert que había dejado paralizado seguramente por qué no se esperaba una confesión así. Una confesión que no sólo había declarado al prusiano, sino así mismo también. De verdad le amaba a pesar de las consecuencias y de lo mucho que le dolía.

Pensando que se había enganchado la manga con la puerta, se volteó, recibiendo así un abrazo por parte de éste el cual rodeó todo su cuerpo con los brazos y lo apretó contra él.

- ¿Cómo puedes amarme a pesar de todo lo que te hice?-le preguntó hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Intentó soltarse sin resultado. Respondió con una pregunta retórica:

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?... ¿Tan cruel puedes llegar a ser?

La respuesta a sus preguntas fue un gimoteo. Gilbert estaba llorando en su hombro, con el cuerpo temblando. Fue difícil para él comprender una escena así, por un momento pensó que se estaba riendo de él y fingía estar llorando. Sin embargo, sentir el hombro húmedo debía ser por algo.

- Pero siempre he ido hiriéndote, sin pensar en ti…-jadeaba éste de una forma tan similar como un niño pequeño-… Nunca pensaba sí lo que hacía lo deseabas tú también… Tenía miedo…

Gilbert alzó la cabeza y enseguida sus labios buscaron los suyos con desesperación.

- hmm, te amo…-decía al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello con deseo, subiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a su rostro.-… te amo… sé mío Roderich…

No entendía nada. No entendía la causa de que éste ahora él buscara de nuevo su cuerpo. Pensaba que se había aburrido de él.

Gilbert lo fue inclinando hacia abajo, hasta arrinconarlo contra la puerta de casa. Una vez llegó a besarle, le abrió la boca y le introdujo bruscamente la lengua para enredarla con la suya produciendo un intenso beso en el que apenas le dejó respirar.

Lo peor era que él respondía a esa pasión con la misma ansia. Tanto tiempo sin tocarle, sus manos acariciaban la espalda del prusiano con verdadero amor extrañando su cercanía.

Al abandonar sus labios, éste comenzó a lamer su cuello, bajando por su pecho al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa. No debía ser tan estúpido de dejarle su cuerpo una vez más, a pesar de que era eso lo único que quería en aquel momento.

- No… Gilbert… No voy a dejar que me utilices de nuevo…-jadeó apartando su cabeza con las manos.

Se estremeció al ver que esos ojos se clavaban en los suyos. Sin duda, si le miraba y le insistía caería de nuevo en sus redes. Achicó los ojos azulados intentando mantenerse sereno.

- ¿No lo entiendes Roderich?-le preguntó sonriendo de esa forma.-Yo siempre te he amado.-por primera vez recibió una caricia suave suya, sus dedos fríos le tocaron la mejilla, rozándole con la yema de los dedos.-No pensaba que tú… Por eso dejé de visitarte, quería dejar de forzarte a hacer esas cosas. No era justo que te lo hiciera, cuando amas a alguien debes de pensar en el otro también…

Y calló para apretarle contra la pared con la pelvis, haciendo que jadeara volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

- No me creo que me hayas estado amando todo el tiempo, Gilbert. No seas un mentiroso.-intentó decir aquellas palabras con toda la serenidad y frialdad posible.

Y funcionó. Las manos que le subían los muslos se bajaron, y Gilbert echó un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él.

- ¿Qué me amabas? ¿Me amabas y por eso ayer estuviste con una mujer? ¿Y cuántas veces habrás estado con alguien supuestamente amándome?-escupió Roderich intentando expresar todo el dolor que había acongojado su corazón durante tanto tiempo.- ¿Cómo puedes amarme si siempre he intentado buscar algo de afecto en tus actos y nunca lo he encontrado?

- Tenía miedo, ¿no lo entiendes? –le respondió enseguida como si fuera totalmente lógico.

- ¿miedo? ¿¡miedo de qué?!-gritó Roderich.

No pudo soportarlo más y le empujó en el pecho provocando que chocara contra la pared fuertemente. Aprovechando la situación, sin pensar que sería más fácil abrir la puerta y marcharse, se fue por el pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

- ¡Vamos Gilbert, tan sólo tienes que decirme que me has utilizado todo este tiempo!-gritaba medio llorando de nuevo. Sus gritos resonaban fuerte. Por suerte no debía haber nadie en casa excepto ellos ya que le escucharía incluso quien estuviera en el baño.- ¡No es tan difícil, lo he estado asimilando hasta ahora, qué me lo digas no va a provocar nada en mí!

Tan torpe estaba que tropezó incluso con el último escalón. Se miró las manos con rozaduras y se alzó enseguida antes de que éste pudiera llegar. Una vez vio el cuarto de baño no dudo en meterse, cerrando la puerta y sentándose apoyado en ella.

Así, solo, tenía más facilidad en dejar que sus sollozos y lágrimas salieran. Sabía que Gilbert debía escucharle, pero lo importante era que no podía verle.

- Perdona, sí es cierto que has sido tratado como los demás.-escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se tapó los oídos con las manos para no escucharle sin embargo por alguna razón era inevitable:- Si decía que te amaba y que estaba allí por ti y para verte y sentirte, ¿no me hubieras rechazado?

Era tan difícil de creer que esas palabras inseguras fueran dichas por el prusiano que no le concordaba, dándole así más rabia:

- ¡NO!-pataleó el suelo.- ¡te he dicho que no!

- Eres… Eres la primera persona en el mundo que me dice todas estas cosas…-confesó el otro con cierto tono nostálgico, con una voz suave por primera vez más calmada que la suya.-Todos aquellos que me lo dijeron fueron con falsas sonrisas, mientras les daba placer o por conveniencia. Me asombra tanto que tú lo digas llorando y de esa forma… Bueno.-se escuchó entonces una risa algo nerviosa.- Entonces es mejor tal como están las cosas. Si tanto te va a hacer daño mi amor, ¿no es mejor que me olvides?

Suspiró intentando coger fuerzas de algún lado. Su mirada se clavó en el techo a la vez que su respiración que flaqueaba resonaba por el pequeño cuarto oscuro.

- No quiero olvidarte, Gilbert.-dijo entonces con más tranquilidad.- Siempre he pensado que me has utilizado por eso me duele tanto el amarte, ni siquiera yo mismo admitía…

Para él también era toda una sorpresa el saber que le amaba. El chico era tan rebelde y caótico que se preguntaba como algo tan antagónico a él le gustaba. Era su gemelo opuesto, ¿de verdad podía existir una atracción así?

- Abre la puerta.-le pidió el prusiano entonces golpeando un poco en ella.-Ábrela y déjame abrazarte fuerte. Dame otra oportunidad, enséñame como amar. Sé el primero en mi mundo que me enseñe tal cosa. Eso… Sólo te lo voy a ofrecer a ti.

Incrédulo ante esa petición se quedó petrificado por varios segundos.

- Sino la abres… -comentó éste entonces.-… Lo comprenderé y me rendiré, dejando que te marches.

Había tanta confusión en su cabeza que no sabía si lo correcto era abrirla o cerrarla. La confusión le impedía movilizarse, rodó la mirada al escuchar los pasos del prusiano alejarse.

- ¡Espera!-bramó alzándose y abriendo la puerta.

Había sido demasiado tarde ya. No estaba en el pasillo, debía haber bajado, seguramente encerrándose, esperando a que se marchara. Desplomó su cuerpo en el suelo, quedando arrodillado.

- Quería darte otra oportunidad… -sollozó casi con inteligibilidad por las lágrimas.

- ¿De verdad?

La voz de Gilbert sonaba cerca. Tan sólo tuvo que voltear hacia atrás la cabeza para verle. Apoyando la frente en la pared, le miraba con una tímida sonrisa, a contraluz por la ventana que iluminaba en el fondo.

Las oportunidades existían y él estaba dispuesto a darle una. Después de todo le amaba y era lo que deseaba, desconociendo si era lo correcto o no.

**

- No será…-jadeó inquieto mirando hacia los lados la habitación. Parecía ser el dormitorio de Gilbert, no debía ser otro lugar. A pesar de que las sábanas de la cama no parecían haber sido abiertas, el lugar estaba oscuro por la persiana bajada y se notaba que el espacio había estado cerrado por un tiempo.

- No, Roderich, esa mujer no ha dormido aquí.-le aclaró enseguida el otro apoyando una mano en el colchón para poder acercarse hasta su rostro y besar sus labios de nuevo.

Sentía como cada miembro se estremecía con el contacto suave de éste. Y es que, por primera vez estaba dejando sentir esas sensaciones con Gilbert por iniciativa propia. Por primera vez no debía sentirse forzado, sino que debía relajar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por las emociones. Estaba tan acostumbrado a lo contrario que le era difícil incluso seguir el ritmo.

- Tranquilízate…-le calmaba la voz de éste al verle temblar las piernas que estaba separando.-… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No voy a hacerte daño, yo…-el chico paró y le miró dolido.-… Sé que es difícil creerme, pero no quiero hacerlo.

- No es eso.-negó de inmediato tapándose el rostro con un brazo.

Sentía como su cabeza era una mar de confusiones. No podía creer que Gilbert le amara, le hubiera estado amando y estuviera dispuesto a amarle para más adelante. Sonaba tan irrealista que su mente no era capaz de asimilarlo.

- Te amo.-fue lo que escuchó de sus labios que provocó que retirara el brazo y descubriera la cara para verle asombrado.-Te amo, Roderich.

Como no iba a creer esas palabras viendo el sonrojo y nerviosismo en éste. Parecían para él tan sinceras, simplemente creía en ellas ciegamente.

- Roderich, quiero que seas mío.- Comenzó a desabrochar sus botones y se inclinó hacia él para acercar la boca hasta la obertura de la camisa y comenzar a lamer su piel.- tenerte para poder tocarte y sentirte siempre. –las manos le apretaron la piel en ese momento- he deseado siempre tanto eso.

No podía negar que escuchar aquello le hacía sentirse importante para él. Aún así, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y entrompó los labios. Estaba harto de contener él su deseo de pertenencia, alzó las manos y cogió sus mejillas para poner su rostro en frente del suyo.

- ¿¡y tú!?-medio farfulló frunciendo el ceño. Apretó los labios y le miró inseguro, conteniendo las lágrimas.- ¿tú eres mío?... –habría querido decirlo con la misma seguridad con la que lo había hecho él, pero era incapaz.- Tengo miedo que desaparezcas de nuevo como hiciste, que te vayas de repente o te canses de mí. Que encuentres a otra persona…

Le escuchó atento todo lo que había sido capaz de explotar de repente. Con eso se retiró de él y se tumbó a su lado. Cerrando los ojos, le rodeó con un brazo y lo abrazó, llevándole hasta él, hasta enterrarle el rostro en su pecho.

- Claro que soy tuyo.-le garantizó con seguridad.- Supongo que es normal que tengas miedo…-se aceleró su corazón pensando en que ahora era cuando escucharía algo realmente doloroso.- pero no quiero hacer eso. No quiero malgastar esa oportunidad que me has dado, voy a darlo todo. Correspondes mis sentimientos y me amas tal como soy, quiero que forjemos un sentimiento mutuo tú y yo, nadie más.

Con los brazos encogidos, apretaba con los puños la camisa de Gilbert, cada vez más fuerte. Alzó la mirada al notar como éste la bajaba hacia él.

- ¿me crees?-fue lo que le preguntó con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

- Claro que te creo.

La respuesta que dio no tardó ni segundos en salir de sus comisuras, sin siquiera razonarla. Y es que era su corazón quien le creía.

- jeje, si te piensas que sólo te quiero por tu cuerpo o para usarte, te demostraré que no.-le apretó más fuerte.-no te haré nada hasta que tú me digas que estás preparado, ¿te parece?-esbozó su traviesa sonrisa de siempre.- Con estar a tu lado soy feliz, no me hace falta nada más.

Alzó una ceja y torció el morro. Era difícil de creer esas palabras, no por qué desconfiara de su amor, sabía muy bien como era su instinto. Aún así entrecerró los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Me parece correcto-opinó entonces con una media sonrisa. Necesitaba confianza, seguridad. No podía conseguir todos esos sentimientos de un momento a otro. Si estaban un tiempo juntos, sabía que conseguiría reunir fuerzas suficientes.- Aún así, podemos besarnos y acariciarnos, ¿verdad?

Ahora era él el sonrojado y nervioso. Enredó las piernas con las suyas y se acurrucó contra él.

- te amo, Gilbert.-confesó al fin. Sintió una paz en su interior al decir esas palabras. Era capaz de decirlo sin ningún tapujo, sin ninguna duda. Era reconfortante aceptar los propios sentimientos de uno mismo.

Deslizó las manos por su cintura hasta aferrar su espalda cogiendo así valor para a continuación acercarse lentamente a él y presionar sus labios con los suyos. Entrecerrando los ojos se mantuvo así por un tiempo hasta que fue el mismo Gilbert quien interrumpió la presión abriendo los labios y uniéndolos, ladeando la cabeza para facilitar el movimiento.

Sintió como le acariciaban las manos. Gilbert se separó de sus labios dejándole con falta de respiración y besó su cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando hasta llegar a morderle el lóbulo.

No pudo evitar escapársele un gemido cuando deslizó por debajo del pantalón las manos y le apretó las nalgas fuertemente con los dedos.

- Eh…-se quejó Gilbert con cuidado, percatándose de sus propios actos.-Esto no me ayuda nada.-susurró ya que ambos podían notar la temperatura de su cuerpo y la aceleración del corazón. Si seguían así no sería extraño que terminara excitado.

Sin embargo, Roderich se apretó contra él, rozando ambos bultos que indudablemente crecían. Esta vez fue Gilbert el que no pudo contener su propia voz.

- No me hace falta ninguna prueba de amor, Gilbert…-terminó comprendiendo al final. No me demuestres algo que ya sé.

Sus palabras provocaron una risa por parte de éste. Le miró con su semblante serio.

- Jaja, confiesa que es que te apetece.-le dijo provocándole un sonrojo.

Chascó la lengua y se echó hacia atrás con intención de apartarse. Éste le agarró a tiempo y sin avisarle le bajó la ropa interior y le cogió el miembro.

- Eh, eso no es malo…-le calmó aunque no era necesario ya que su mano ya lo estaba haciendo.- A mí también y lo más seguro es que mucho más que a ti.-rió y se acercó para besarlo no sin antes decir:-hagamos ahora una pequeña excepción.

* * *

_De alguna manera quería dejarlos sin hacer nada y que aguantarán las ganas ò.o por guarros #U (o por guarro ...) Pero no sé... e3eU hmm, surgía así._


End file.
